Pokemon One shots: LeoRuby
by Kartika4663
Summary: My first Lemon: This is a short, hopefully semi-sweet story about two of my Pokemon OC's Pokemon Leo and Ruby; a Luxray and Ninetales respectfully.


So… this is my first Lemon. I honestly don't really know what to say here but… well I hope it isn't bad for a first Lemon.

* * *

><p>It was a warm spring day in Sinnoh, living in a nice large ranch was good for the pokemon who were trained by the trainer Jack. He had bought the area once his pokemon became many and felt bad about taking advantage of professor Rowan's generosity and thus with most of his money he bought a nice large area of land that had a nice large lake and several large fields and a nice large… well it was a good place for the pokemon to live.<p>

The area also had a dilapidated house which he had to make improvements on to make liveable and thus had to hire some people. Luckily the house was quite large with many rooms, using what money he had left Jack had more rooms added to the house that that he could fit as many of his pokemon in the house at once.

It had taken some time but eventually it was finished, being a skilled pokemon trainer Jack had a fair few pokemon to handle and feed and spend time with but enough about him, this story is based on two of his pokemon who are mates, mates who enjoy having some fun on one of the many beds in the house…

Ruby giggled as Leo pawed around her privates; she stretched slightly as she lay on her back, her tails creating a blanket for Leo to cushion himself on, he chuckled lowly as his eyed his prize; a small and slightly puffy pink slit.

The Luxray placed the soft paw pads on her opening and slowly began to move it. Ruby sighed as she was finally touched; she wriggled a bit as he worked her needy slit.

The Ninetales exhaled in pleasure as her mate pleasuring her started to apply more pressure, his paw pads slipping inside her slightly as her juices began to flow. Leo licked the side of her mouth as they met in a slight kiss; it was quite a scene, a Luxray and a Ninetales kissing on a bed whilst one of them received a pawjob.

"Ah! Leo, can you do more? I can't handle the teasing", for or a moment the question seemed go unanswered but then Leo shifted, removing his paw, to her displeasure, and moving his head down to her dripping entrance.

At first Leo did nothing, simply admiring her swollen entrance, and didn't do anything until her needy whine to do something. Smirking up at his mate for a moment Leo then took a nice, deep lick; the bumps on his tongue and the sparks generated by his body stimulating her flesh. Ruby gasped then moaned as her mate finally stopped teasing her and got on with it; his licking was in earnest, occasionally the licks were slow, long and sensual, other times he'd switch to rough, hard licks and others he would stick his whole tongue in her hole.

Ruby could only gasp, moan and coo during the assault on her hole and soon she could feel her release building up. "Oo, oh ooh, Leo I'm going to cum soon, nng, Please Don't Stop" in response to Ruby incoming orgasm Leo sped up his efforts. Her juices flowing in earnest now Leo began to grind against her tails as his arousal began to grow; five inches of barbed cock came out of his sheath to grind against Ruby's soft and warm tails.

Ruby began to writhe in pleasure as her orgasm neared, her back legs involuntarily snapped shut around his neck and tried to pull his head in further, knowing that she was about to explode Leo maneuverer his tongue around in her hole to find that little button of pleasure. He found it. Leo did his best to simply flick Ruby's ultimate pleasure point until he heard her yell that she was about to cum.

"Gah, gaha LEO I'M-" just as Ruby's orgasm hit her Leo attacked her pleasure point to she overloaded with pleasure. Yelling out incomprehensible things, Ruby's legs tightened until they began to choke Leo as the rest of her body twisted and writhed. Leo's face and mouth were flooded with her delicious juice, he slurped down what wasn't shot into him and allowed the rest to coat his face and drip down his neck.

It took a while until Ruby's legs slackened enough for Leo to pull back and take a great gulp of air, blue under all his matted fur Leo gasped a bit before eventually his breath began to calm.

Leo sat back on his haunches and grinned at Ruby, his face awash with her juices and smugness at causing it. "So… how was that?" his question having the obvious answer but wanting to hear it anyway Leo continued with his smug grinning.

Ruby sighed in her mind, for one thing she knew that she couldn't deny that, that was amazing, but two it would only add to his smugness, her vision finally back to normal Ruby laid up and was about to answer when she saw a much better way of showing her appreciation.

Grinning she pounced as best she could with Leo sitting on her tails and pinned him in a cocoon of her body and her tails, the predatory part of her coming down as she stared at the shocked male underneath her. Moving her own head down Ruby marvelled at her mates cock, she'd seen it plenty of times before but she always liked to tease him in her own way.

Being a fir type Ruby's body is hotter than a normal pokemon and as such her breath is always much warmer, she enjoyed watching Leo squirm as she breathed hotter and hotter breaths onto him and today would be no exception.

"Well I was expecting applause but I suppose this is another way…" Leo seemed to have recovered from his shock at being tackled and was now waiting eagerly for his member to be serviced but first he had to suffer through torture.

Ruby ignited a flame in her mouth and blew hot air over Leo's cock, he flinched at the feeling; although it was painful there was a type of pleasure there plus he knew that Ruby would never hurt THAT particular part of him to badly. Ruby on the other hand enjoyed hearing him gasp as almost burning air was blown over his sensitive flesh; it was a type of revenge on those barbs of his which could become pretty painful during the whole copulation act.

Nonetheless she decided that he had had enough of that and ran her tongue over his balls leading up to the base of his cock. She nuzzled his cock a little before giving it a quick lick from bottom to top and then engulfing his cock. Thanks to the barbs she couldn't deepthroat him so instead Ruby swirled her tongue around his cock and began to bob slightly.

Leo began to pant mildly, the pleasure down there and the heat all around him were getting to his head, coupled with the fact that he had to restrain himself from thrusting made blowjobs a torturous affair, Ruby's incredibly warm mouth and her wonderful tongue continuing to poke at those little places on his cock were driving him mad.

Deciding to pleasure him further like he did her, Ruby ran a paw down his leg, past her mouth, onto his balls and started to massage them as best she could. Leo groaned at further stimulation and he felt his pre began to leak out of his tip, pre that was quickly licked up and swallowed by Ruby.

Beginning to pant in earnest, Leo began to move his hips slightly, not enough to thrust, enough that he was gaining a slight more amount of pleasure without hurting the one he loved.

Ruby felt him move and just to make sure he didn't lose control, bit down slightly. Leo gasped, stopped moving, and then groaned as a new source of pressure was given. Her teeth did hurt but it was a good type of pain, one that stung but the stinging leaving a lasting feeling on his cock, one that wasn't disappearing but instead the feeling was changing into pleasure, pleasure that was spreading all across his cock and was coming out in the form of pre.

Leo groaned as the stimulation on his cock was torn between pain/pleasure and warmth and the subtle but amazing feeling in his balls. The feeling then hit a sharp peak, his breath hitched and he yelled "AH! I'M CUMMING" losing control Leo thrusted forward but Ruby pulled back, making sure to keep the stimulation going, and then his balls emptied as Leo yelled and he let off a discharge of electricity.

Strong, bitter, musky flavoured cum partially filled Ruby's mouth but she pulled off Leo's cock to allow to milky white fluid leap forth from her mates cock and paint her face white, he was moaning and jerking and sparking in pleasure as his cock continued to spurt his seed onto her face and chest and soon enough he stopped moaning and simply twitched slightly now and then as he tried to catch his breath.

"W-ow" was all that Leo could stutter out, he knew that his mate was good but that orgasm was just… wow to him. This time it was Ruby who was smirking at their accomplishment although she was grimacing slightly at having all his cum covering her, the musky smell was overpowering and the taste wasn't pleasant so licking it off was an unpleasant option.

Her actions had aroused her again and Leo knew it. Even after the phenomenal orgasm he could still go once more, Ruby knew that glint in his eye so she simply laid back down in her original pose and smiled at Leo.

With all the invitation he needed Leo got off his butt and got on top of Ruby, face to face he smiled and licked a bit of his own cum off her nose, then grimaced at the taste. Ruby laughed a bit but her face set a little as she felt him poking her opening with his cock, his BARBED cock.

Initial penetration was fine and continued to be fine until he was fully sheathed in her, Leo wriggle his hips side to side as he looked his mate in the eye… then he began to pull out.

Ruby tensed up dramatically as Leo's barbs scraped against her insides, in response he licked her ear and whispered "Tensing just makes it worse, you know that" Ruby wordlessly nodded and did her best to relax as Leo slowly pulled out, once the tip was the only thing left he pushed back his, fasted this time. Ruby sighed as the penetration was pleasant but exiting was painful.

Leo puffed as he got into a steady rhythm of thrusting in and pulling out; Ruby began to generate more juices which helped make the transaction smoother, Leo puffed again, his fear of hurting Ruby prevented him from thrusting at a rate he would enjoy more and his frustration at his barbs grew.

From a prompt b Ruby Leo sped up, somewhat but was still going maybe a third of the speed he would enjoy, his frustration reaching a point where he decided to look into the possibility of getting the barbs removed.

He sped up again.

Ruby felt Leo speed up more, it hurt slightly but she knew that their mating was most often unfulfilling to him; it was the same for her. His inability to go at a high speed was frustrating for both of them but she was thankful all the same for his self-restraint.

Ruby could feel her orgasm nearing, the speed was slow but the barbs scraping did have their uses and thanks to them she could feel the blissful release building. Ruby knew that the tightness she has during orgasm is the best for Leo, so forgetting the barbs for a moment she began to rock back against him.

Leo knew that this meant her orgasm was nearing and began to grind against Ruby eagerly; she began to gasp slightly and started to tighten up. Leo grinded harder against her and the two were crushing their bodies against each other until Ruby's second orgasm hit.

She gasps several times before tightening up to an extreme, the muscles in her vagina, clenching and unclenching around his member, doing its best to milk him of his seed. Her liquids also came rushing out of her and whilst it wasn't as extreme as her first orgasm it was still powerful and blissful.

Thrusting and grinding into his mate, Leo desperately seeked his release before Ruby finished completely, he could feel it coming and tightened up his focus in his pelvis before forcing his orgasm to hit him. Like Ruby it wasn't as strong or as blissful as his previous orgasm, but gasping and writhing as his barbs flared in his mates tunnel, Leo had nothing to complain about. In pleasure Leo again let off a discharge of electricity, the voltage throughout his body treated Ruby to a lovely shock which brought about a mini orgasm

Gasping after an orgasm and her mates barbs flared to the point that escape would be impossible Ruby just made herself comfortable as Leo's cum squirted into her hole, his groan of pleasure wonderful to her ears, she found herself drifting off. Leo finishing his orgasm noticed his mate drifting off to sleep; resisting a crack joke he snuggled up onto her warm body and drifted off with her.

Jack opened the door to his bedroom, expecting to find it messy in his organised way, what he wasn't expecting was to find the heavy stench of sex in the air or two figures lying in a post coital embrace. Glaring at the two for a moment Jack then smiled, turned around and closed the door.

* * *

><p>All those two never get it easy from the rest of the pokemon and have difficulties having sex but they love each other anyway.<p>

So yeah, what do you think? I'm open to constructive criticism in fact I expect it you know first story and all.


End file.
